Pequeños Placeres
by Hime-chan Natsumi
Summary: Porque Harry amaba esos pequeños placeres de la vida. Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "La madriguera"


Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de JK Rowling

La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a su autor.

Mía es sola la trama.

 **Notas:**

 _Este_ _fic_ _participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "La madriguera"_

 **Nota 2:**

Este fic esta beteado por mi amada Jho, gracias hermana mía.

 **Nota 3:**

Es un Harco, y Draco se muestra muy femenino ... bueno, avisados están.

 **Resumen:**

Porque Harry amaba esos pequeños placeres de la vida. _Este_ _fic_ _participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "La madriguera"_

 **Advertencias:**

Slash, Yaoi, BL. Post Guerra. Mala ortografía y gramática.

* * *

Hay pequeños placeres en la vida, placeres que toman diferentes formas en manos de cada persona.

Hay quienes los hacen oscuros, quienes los vuelven impuros, quienes solo disfrutan la opacidad.

Hay quienes le dan un significado más puro, lleno de amor y dulzura.

Este es el caso de los hombres que han sufrido, y han visto lo peor del mundo. Este es el caso de los que han visto la muerte y saben disfrutar del regalo de la vida.

Para Harry Potter este caso fue el suyo, tras una vida de sufrimientos y angustia abnegada. Por fin saboreó las mieles de la paz común. Un bien mayor por el que tanto trabajo y perdió.

Era simplemente bendito, ante esos cristales esmeralda, ver esas hebras de oro siendo despeinado y removidos de su lugar por la frustración de su dueño. Un dulce amante de lengua filosa, y no para los besos. A causa de algo trivial y mundano. Algo que en un Malfoy , siempre impecable, es impensable.

Un nudo de corbata.

Fue elección de su pareja usar ese pomposo traje de corte ingles, con esa extraña corbata plateada con verde, que juraba tenía estampado de estrellas, pero en su nube de sueño, no distinguía.

—¿Qué haces Draco? — preguntó con voz ronca y somnolienta.

—Un nudo Trinity — contestó con un puchero infantil, que le restaba seriedad a su porte.

Estas pequeñas reacciones, eran las que lo enamoraban más y más. Su dulce doncella rubia siempre sabía como sacarle una sonrisa mañanera.

Con parsimonia y pereza se levanto de la cama, dejando correr aquella sábana azul por los músculos definidos de su cuerpo. Mostrando cada cicatriz ganada con la guerra.

Abrazo por detrás su pequeño Slytherin, besando su cuello en el proceso. Esos pequeños placeres de la vida eran los que disfrutaba.

Eran su recompensa.

—¿Que te crees que haces? ¡Me arrugas la ropa! — pronunció medio en queja interrumpida por un suspiro de felicidad. Y es que no era ningún secreto que el heredero Malfoy disfrutaba de los mimos, más si eran de su fuerte Gryffindor.

—Por favor Draco, ya estas perfecto, ¿Por qué te complicas más?

—Un Malfoy debe ser impecable, imperturbable. No fallaré a mi legado por un _Héroe mágico._

—Pero bebé, ¿no crees que es algo extravagante para ser el primer día de clases? – preguntó divertido.

—Las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan.

—¿Acaso estás nervioso Draco? — se rio de su amante, pero apiadándose de él, decidió ayudarlo.

Se posicionó frente a él, y con delicadeza tomo la corbata de las pálidas manos del menor. Corriendo sus dedos en esa fresca tela de satín, con holgura dio giros y ganchos para formar tal nudo. Creando en un instante una bella obra de opulencia, digna de un noble sangre pura, como lo era su pequeño vanidoso.

Al terminar le dio un beso en sus labios color durazno, que le sabían a gloria. Y disfrutó de ese dulce sonrojo. No se contuvo y saboreó aquel tono en la piel de su esposo.

—Lo harás bien, no te preocupes. Si has podido lidiar conmigo, unos pequeños de 12 años no serán reto alguno.

—Es cierto, que superar tu inmadurez ha sido un reto nefasto, del que he salido victorioso… como todo buen Malfoy.

Sonrieron cómplices a su broma familiar. No era un gran apellido, debido a las acciones de sus antepasados pero era un apellido respaldado por el mago más poderoso del mundo. Por el Héroe del mundo mágico. Era respaldado por su esposo, Harry Potter.

Ese era el mayor placer de Draco, tener un su esposo junto a él.


End file.
